


Behind Closed Quarters

by JazzGirl123



Category: Zak Storm (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Takes place after The Last Guardian, spoilers for season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: He hadn’t expected to, like, deal with his emotional confession to a certain mermaid Atlantean princess ever but he really should know by now that life has it out for him.





	Behind Closed Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you get hooked into a series with absolutely little to no fan content and you realize you gotta do everything yourself.

Here’s the thing about long goodbyes; they’re dramatic and emotional, and far too personal. It’s the perfect chance to leave a lasting impression on someone before you part for an indefinite amount of time.

However, indefinite amount of time usually translated to several months at least, not roughly thirty seconds.

In other words, Zak Storm was what the kids would call, in the middle of a mental breakdown.

He hadn’t expected to, like, deal with his emotional confession to a certain mermaid Atlantean princess _ever_ but he really should know by now that life has it out for him.

So here they are, drifting through a suspiciously long vortex, awaiting their next adventure, and instead of being a captain at the helm, he sits below deck, bemoaning about his life much to Calabrass’s displeasure. Or perhaps it is amusement? Either way, the mystical sword has no choice but to listen.

“I kissed her, I kissed her!” Zak groans, head in his hands as he curls over himself. “It was so sappy! And dumb!”

“Laddie, ye been moping for a good hour now,” complains Calabrass. “In my day, we’d take risks and live with the consequences!”

Zak glances over his shoulder at his companion, who can’t help but think the kid looks likes a pouting puppy. What a look for a pirate, eh?

“Should I pretend nothing happened, ya know, act casual?” He asks, fiddling with the webcam on his head. “Hey, maybe she forgot with all this adventure stuff, right?”

“Ye can’t act casual after locking ye self in here all this time,” points out Calabrass. “Ye even kicked that ghost brat out earlier. If ye wanna talk to the fish lass, do it before I stab meself.”

Zak ponders over the suggestion and slowly, almost reluctantly gets to his feet.

Calabrass barely gets out, “There ye go, laddie!” before Zak groans and sprawls out across the table instead.

“I can’t. She’ll make fun of me or something, or worse, won’t understand what I meant by kissing her!” He exclaims, his words muffled as he presses his face against the surface. “I’m fucked.”

“Conrad Zachary Storm, ye watch yer bloody language!” Calabrass snaps loudly. “I didn’t raise no cowardly pirate. Get off yer keister and go talk to the lass before I drag ye out there myself, ye hear? And don’t bring me either; I don’t need to hear that mushy nonsense.”

Zak sighs, curling up into a ball on the table for a split second before he pushes himself off and heads to the door just as it swings open, revealing a surprised Cece.

He feels his entire face flush at the same time everything else goes cold, and it’s such a strange feeling he may as well be having thermal shock again.

Cece recovers first, clearing her throat as she straightens up.

“Hello Zak Storm,” she greets, “I wanted to speak with you.”

She glances meaningfully behind her, where Caramba and the others are not so subtly peering at them.

“Alone,” she continues, as if it’s necessary.

Zak chokes on the lump in his throat and he nods as he moves to the side to let her in. The door echoes as it slams shut behind them.

“So, uh, what’s up, Cece?” He remarks, trying to play it cool.

He fails as he bumps into the table behind him but he does his best to recover by leaning his elbows against the edge; he can tell from the slight cock of her eyebrow that she’s not convinced by his attempts. He can’t avoid her forever but it sure would be nice.

Cece crosses her arms and sighs.

“I want to know what your plans are so far for when we come out of this vortex,” she states, and he blinks. “I know we are venturing into the unknown and it must be worrisome, but I am sure we will be alright, Zak Storm. You do not need to think of everything on your own; as your first mate, it is my duty to help you. So what do you have so far?”

Zak blinks again, still processing her words. Later, he would say he came up with a smooth and quick answer to her unexpected questioning.

“Uh, wuh?” He scratches the back of his head, rapping Calabrass none too gently when he guffaws. “What are you talking about?”

“Your plans,” repeats Cece, stepping closer. “Surely this is why you have locked yourself down here since we entered that vortex? Unless there is something else on your mind?”

He’s quick to shake his head, thanking whatever gods are out there for this way out.

“No, no,” he tells her. “I guess I dunno what we should do; right now our only plan is to be ready for whatever’s on the other side. It’s gotta be something really strange if we’re stuck in this vortex for who knows how long; Caramba’s still figuring it out, right? It’s just kinda frustrating not knowing what we’re getting into.”

Cece hums and nods.

“I believe you will be fine though,” she says, coming to lean against the table with him, their shoulders a hair length away. He knows she should be cold-blooded but he can feel the heat radiating from her close presence. “In fact, I am certain of it.”

“Why’s that?” He asks, allowing his natural curiosity to distract him.

Cece smiles at him.

“You were thrown into this captain position rather unexpectedly, and the Bermudas were just as unknown to you before,” she explains. “Now look at how far you have come, Zak Storm. You are not alone; we will face these unknown adventures together. We are the Seven C’s, after all, and now we have another genius on board. We will be fine.”

Her smile grows and he can hear his heart tripping over itself.

“With you as our captain, we can surely accomplish anything,” she says with confidence.

Despite the odd lump in his throat, Zak manages to let out a sheepish chuckle.

“That’s definitely a change from when we first met,” he remarks, and she can’t help but laugh at the memory as well. It’s music to his ears (although perhaps that isn’t saying much considering what he considers music in the first place). “Besides, I’m only half as good at this stuff because I have such a great first mate. In fact, I have the best first mate in all of the Bermuda.”

Cece shakes her head, but does not argue with him.

“I suppose we are lucky to have each other then,” she remarks. “It has been a pleasure working alongside you, Zak Storm. Even when I was in charge of an Atlantean fleet, before my time here, I did not feel as connected to anyone as I have aboard the Chaos. Although I miss my home, I am relieved we did not have to say goodbye yet.”

Zak allows himself to relax, sharing the feeling, and he smiles.

“Ditto. I mean, same here,” he assures.

A sudden shout from above deck gets their attention, followed by some banging, and the two exchange glances as they remember the rather unruly crew they had left unsupervised.

“I will go and check on them,” says Cece, sighing. “Who knows what chaos they will cause in this vortex?”

“I’ll go up too,” remarks Zak. “It’s time I stop shutting myself up down here.”

“Good then.” She doesn’t make any indication to move though and he furrows his eyebrows in curiosity. “Zak Storm?”

“Yeah?” He answers, wondering if she had anything worrying her as well. “Is something wrong-?”

Zak sputters as the Atlantean princess presses her finger to his cheek, turning his head slightly as she presses her lips briefly against his. Not even two seconds pass before she is pulling away, straightening up and reminding him of how much taller she is than him.

“Where I come from, we also kiss people we really like,” she says, and for once, she sounds soft and embarrassed, and it makes him forget everything else for a moment. “Thank you, Zak Storm.”

Cece flashes him another smile before she finally leaves the cabin, her shouting heard through the door.

Zak, stunned, reaches up and touches his lips. After a moment, he breaks out in what can only be described as the goofiest, lovestruck smile ever.

“Thank _you_ , Crista Coraline Lejeune,” he murmurs. “I can’t wait to share the next adventure with you.”

“Ye not gonna be like this every day, are ya, laddie?” Calabrass demands, and the poor boy yelps like a cat that had its tail stepped on.

“Oh, shit! I forgot you were here,” exclaims Zak. “You can’t tell anyone what happened!”

“I don’t gotta do nothing, and ye gotta watch yer language, kid,” reminds the seasoned pirate, launching into another lecture.

Meanwhile, above deck, Clovis laughs as he sits atop his usual place on the sails. He pats the mast, watching Cece say something to the other three below.

“Now I’m gonna have to step up my pranks for those two, huh, Chaos?” He remarks. The ship seems to groan in a way only he could hear and he grins. “I know buddy. It’s gonna be great!”

He watches as Zak finally comes out of the cabin, his face even redder than the time Clovis had Crogar’s strew, and the ghost starts cackling once more.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun!”


End file.
